Ripe
by Maura Maud Jadeit
Summary: Hotch has had enough of watching Reid slurp through over ripe peaches when on a case in Georgia  the peach state  and finally decides to taste the sweet juices, second hand. Written for hotchxreid promptmeme.


**Title: **Ripe

**Warnings: **M/R (borderline; profanity, peach-abuse and sexual situation)

**Pairings: **Hotch/Reid

**Summary: **Hotch has had enough of watching Reid slurp through over ripe peaches when on a case in Georgia (the peach state) and finally decides to taste the sweet juices, second hand._Written for hotchxreid promptmeme, for amy494walker, who happens to be first class enabler, of prompts of course._

**Word count**: ~650

**DISCLAIMER**: The Mark Gordon Company, ABC Studios and CBS Paramount Network Television own Criminal Minds. I just took them out to play and I promise to put them back when I'm done. I also don't own anything else you can recognize from other places.

_Feedback is welcomed with open arms._

* * *

><p><strong>Ripe<strong>

He was doing it again. Aaron didn't count but it felt like hundredth time today.

Okay, twelfth and he still had ten left... Oh God... He was going to eat all of them? Aside from the fact that it was pretty selfish of him to do so it only meant that Aaron's torture wasn't over yet. Why Sheriff's wife had to drop by with that damned basket of overly ripe peaches and why that peach-hogger, that selfish twerp, that... ekhm.

He was doing it again. Munch, slurp, gulp, drip.

Peaches.

And Aaron had utterly wonderful idea to lock himself in a surveillance-van with him. For eight hours. With peaches.

'I'm not going to come in my pants. I'm not going to come in my pants. I'm not going to come in my pants just because Reid is eating his twelfth peach,' Aaron repeated his silent mantra.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

From the left corner of his mouth, down his chin, lower through the underside of his chin, stopping for a moment at his Adam's apple and down to disappear under his unbuttoned-collar.

Peach-fucking-ful.

Peach-abuser, fruit-molester, juicy piece of meat.

'Down perv!' he scolded his aching cock.

"Yes, down. How about on the floor and now because I'm dying here man?'

Aaron started to contemplate if it was possible to tie oneself with their tie because it suddenly seemed the only idea that would keep him from jumping Reid and fucking him like a randy rabbit on the floor of surveillance-van.

"You want some?" Reid asked before he slurped on the pit.

'Can I come?' his cock asked.

'No, down boy,' Aaron barked inwardly.

"I'm not hungry," he said loudly.

_I'm not hungry, I'm starving, I want to taste peach-flavored Reid._

"More for me then," Reid said as he reached his hand towards the basket.

Not fucking fair! The fucker was reaching for the thirteenth peach.

Slurp. Munch. Slurp. Munch. Slurp. Slurp.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Aaron unclenched his hands he clenched by peach number eight and allowed remains of the blood that didn't go to his cock to flow through his hands.

Slurp. Munch. Slurp. Munch. Slurp. Slurp.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

To the hell with it.

"Reid?" Aaron asked calmly.

"Yes?" Reid asked happily. "You decided that you want a peach?"

"I'm sincerely sorry for what I'm about to do," Aaron added calmly.

"Sorry?" Reid mouthed.

Next thing that left Reid's mouth was startled mep when Aaron grabbed him by his left arm with one hand and by his tie with the other. Within seconds Aaron had him siting in his lap, still holding onto him tightly as he looked at his prize and licked his lips.

He nosed right side of Reid's throat before he made first tentative lick from the left side of Reid's collarbone, up over his Adam's apple, under his chin, over his lips before he sunk his mouth into the living, breathing ripe peach of Reid's mouth.

Now that was the best, sweetest, richest, ripest peach Aaron ever tasted in his life.

Arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer, deeper and in automatic response Aaron wrapped his arms around Reid's waist pulling him even closer to his aching cock which heartily supported the idea.

He was still feasting on the ripe peach of Reid's mouth when one of Reid's arms uncurled from Aaron's neck, traveled lower, brushing over Aaron's left nipple, feather-touching his abdomen to settle on Aaron's straining erection and to gentle...

_Oh. God. Peachful._

When Aaron regained his focus he found himself staring at Reid's mouth curved in a whimsical smile.

"If I knew that I will get that response I would have brought a basket of peaches to work a lot of sooner," Reid said happily.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Feedback is love. <strong>


End file.
